Sooner Rather Than Later
by EccentricHearts
Summary: Peter Rogers-Stark is the biological son of Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Tony Stark (Iron Man). Peter is secretly Spiderman and plans to keep it a secret from his family, the Avengers. One day, Peter comes across a merc with a mouth and finds it to be very frustrating: keeping a secret, fighting bad guys who set out to kill him and his family, and dealing with a mercenary.
1. Chapter 1

**You will find this on Wattpad and AO3. My Wattpad -** larryshinesbright **. My AO3 - larryboobear8**

All Peter Rogers-Stark does is lock himself in his room, but only when he's not off fighting crime.

To his family's knowledge, he's a shut-in; he keeps quiet and stays in his room and rarely socializes. Not that he doesn't have any friends, he has two best friends - Harry and Gwen - who happen to be the only ones who know his secret superhero alias, Spiderman.

Spiderman came out almost two years ago, still considered the "new hero on the block." He shoots webs from his wrists, ability to climb anything, super flexible, heals rather quickly, kinesthetic, cocky, sarcastic, and comical. Sure he may not be a pro when it comes to fighting villains, but he has won every battle. That makes him well enough experienced.

Peter's goal is never to let anyone know his secret identity.

Why? Well, if you're the son of Tony Stark (AKA Iron Man) and Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America) who both are overprotective then you wouldn't want them to know.

Whenever Peter is in his room, he sketches designs of his outfit and comes up with ways to modify it. His red and blue spandex suit looks great, but a few changes wouldn't hurt.

"Make it impenetrable, keep the elasticity," Peter thought aloud. "Maybe use nitinol titanium like Dad's suit. Or vibranium like Pop's shield. Where can I get it, though?" He drew web-designs on his outfit and darkened the outlines. "Only trace the webbings with one of those elements. I'll probably have to sneak into the lab again."

He sure had his Dad's brains.

His phone rang and he picked up. "Hey, Gwenny."

"Peter! You have to come to Upper East Side!" Gwen yelled over the phone, hurting Peter's ears. "There's a fire and it's spreading! Some people are stuck on the higher floors!"

"Crap, I'll be there in a minute!"

With his Spider-Cycle he can, his self-invented motorcycle. He hardly uses it because it's not exactly conspicuous and he prefers swinging using his webs, but Upper East Side was a bit far and he needed to get there fast. After getting into his outfit, Peter jumped out of his windows, opened his capsule, and his Spider-Cycle appeared. He drove his motorcycle on the wires and roofs and within a minute, he was near the three blazing buildings. He pressed a button, and his Spider-Cycle turned back into a capsule.

"Look!" A lady shouted from below and pointed at the masked hero, "It's Spiderman!" And everyone cheered.

Peter sighed in bliss, "That never gets old." He jumped into the high-story windows and grabbed as many people as he could and placed them safely outside. It was hard to see through the smoke and the ceiling breaking apart, but he managed to get everyone out of all the buildings.

Well, almost everyone.

There was a girl screaming for help, and she seemed to be the only and last person stuck. She was pinned under piles of wood and brick but she was still breathing. Peter ran to her and threw all the piles off with ease and helped her up.

"Are you - wait a minute." Peter's eyes widened. "Felicia!"

"Hey, Spidey," Felicia winked.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Peter asked. "We've got to go, now!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped out of the nearest window. Before they could both hit the ground, Peter shot a web to the nearest skyscraper, with the citizens applauding from behind.

The two landed on the roof and Felicia yanked off his mask, waving it around, giggling.

"Give it back, Fel, I don't have time to play one of your games," Peter spat.

Felicia rolled her eyes. "What's the matter? Afraid you're parents will call in a search party. Ruin your night?"

"We both know you could have gotten out of there. You're Black Cat for crying out loud."

"I just wanted to see you again. And we both know you wouldn't let me take one foot in your home." Felicia threw the mask back at him. She walked up to him and caressed his arm, squeezing his muscle. "Damn, you have gotten strong."

"What do you want?"

Felicia grinned slyly. "Oh, whatever do you mean?"

"You knew I was showing up so obviously you want something from me."

"Well, I got to see my former lover, which is always a treat."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me that. We were never lovers. We hooked up and we moved on. I don't have time to talk to you, Fel, I have to get back home. I do have another status to uphold." He was referring to his "normal self" the one without the powers and crime fighting and secrets.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Felicia groaned. "Besides, you don't need to know. I already got what I need. See ya sometime again, Spiderman." With that, she jumped off the building and scurried off to God knows where.

Peter rolled his eyes, not at all surprised by the notorious thief's behavior. He put on his mask and swung from building to building to find Gwen anywhere but he couldn't find the blonde from below.

"She must have left," Peter thought.

He did multiple flips in the air and landed on the roof of a building in a crouching position. Just out of boredom. Peter smirked to himself, fully aware of his cockiness and his love of showing off.

"WOOHOO! YEAH, BABY!"

Peter turned around to see a man with a red and black suit, white eyes, and heavily weaponized sitting on the edge with two cards, a number 1 on the right and the word "million" on the other.

"That was awesome, Spidey! You're probably the only one I've seen who can pull that stunt off. I've tried plenty but I kept falling on my neck."

"What the hell? Deadpool?" Peter knew Deadpool from what his parents have told him. His appearance and behavior, the latter in which his parents do not favor whatsoever.

Deadpool gasped and jumped up. "Ohmygod, you know who I am. Aw, I'm starting to blush."

"I've heard of you. You're a mercenary, right? What is it they call you? The Merc with a Mouth?"

Deadpool bowed. "The one and only. Oh, where are my manners?" He pulled Spiderman into a bear hug and spun him around. Spiderman struggled, but Deadpool whispered, "Don't fight it, embrace it."

"Get off me!" Spiderman yelled and broke free. "Jesus, are you always this touchy-feely?"

"Oh yeah," Deadpool winked. "Now what is a pretty spider doing out near midnight?"

"Aw shit, it's almost midnight!" Spiderman cursed. "My parents are gonna kill me!"

Deadpool gasped, "Language!" He laughed at the hero's glare. "Geez, you need to lighten up. I'm sure you'll parents would understand. You're out saving the town; they should be proud."

Peter frowned at that. Luckily Deadpool couldn't see.

"Wade."

Peter turned to him. "What?"

"That's my name. Holy shit, I've never given my name to someone I just met, damn you must feel special." Wade laughed.

Peter was beyond confused. This guy, who he had met for the first time, a known mercenary, gave him his name. Why? And what was this dude's deal? Peter wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with this guy but for some reason Deadpool - or Wade - what somewhat intriguing. Or interesting? One of those.

"And why would you tell me your name?"

The merc shrugged. "I don't know. I probably like you or something." He pointed to his head. "It's screwy in there."

In all honesty, Deadpool wasn't entirely sure why he would just give this boy his name. Obviously, Spiderman wasn't an adult, he looked and sound young, even with the suit and mask. But the Merc is heavily interested in him. He's been watching him. Oh yeah, he's a big time stalker. When something catches his eye, he never loses sight of it. But he only stalks Spiderman when he springs into action; he gets to see him at his best moments. And he liked this boy. Not only was he a reliable hero, but he is hilarious and a bit arrogant. Just his style.

Peter's eyes widened. "You like me?"

"Yes, sir."

"In what way?" Peter was almost afraid of the answer.

Wade grinned. This boy was adorable.

"Anyway you want me to!"

"OK, that's enough crazy for me today, I gotta go home."

"Whaaat?" Wade gasped. "Even after the score I gave you, an awesome hug, and telling you my name you won't at least tell me yours? I am deeply hurt!"

"I don't have to give you anything!" Peter spat.

Wade snickered. "That sounded dirty."

"It's Peter, now leave me alone." Peter swung away, far away from the creep.

Wade grinned to himself. "Ah, I love it when they play hard to get."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up with a hiss. He must've had a few bruises and cuts from last night that he wasn't aware of. Thankfully he wore baggy shirts so no one would see them.

He had to go to work, but his boss was a real pain in the ass.

J. Jonah Jameson was the cranky and discourteous publisher and editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle. You'd think not a lot of people read the newspaper, but the Daily Bugle was huge.

But the thing about Jameson is that he despises Spiderman, who is secretly his least favored photographer employee.

Peter is a photographer and gives pictures of Spiderman (at his best moments) to his boss. But no matter how heroic Spiderman may be or seem, Jameson will never change his opinion.

And neither will his fathers.

When he sat at the table with his Dad and Pops eating pancakes, he noticed his Dad reading the cover of the Daily Bugle.

It was a big picture of Spiderman carrying a woman out of a burning building. It titled: Masked Vigilante Saves Over A Hundred From Buring Buildings.

Peter chuckled. It must've killed Jameson to publish that.

Tony rolled his eyes and threw the newspaper on the floor. Steve picks it up and places it back on the table. Peter frowned.

"You don't always have to throw something you don't like on the floor," the blonde scolded.

Tony shrugged. "Nothing that catches my interest is simply garbage."

"What's wrong with the paper?" Peter asked, preparing himself for the harsh words to come.

"Sure Spiderman saves a bunch of people. Bravo. But I think they're making a big deal out of this kid," Tony said, sipping his coffee.

"A bunch? Over a hundred," Peter corrected.

Tony ignored the comment. "All I'm saying is that the kid is inexperienced. When he fights something bigger like aliens or some shit like the Avengers fight against, I'll gladly shake his hand. He isn't a hero; he's pretending to be one."

The teen clenched the fork in his hand, trying to hold in his anger.

"Explain."

"Just because he has spider abilities and throws on a suit, that doesn't make him a hero. He risks his life, he's reckless, and from what we've gathered he isn't too focused when it comes to saving the day. I get that you're a fan of this Spiderman, but he isn't a hero like your family."

Peter scoffed.

Bruce, Natasha, and Clint walked in and grabbed something to eat. Thor was probably watching a sitcom in the living room. He recently got addicted to those.

Steve shrugged. "He has a point. If the person is impetuous and unpracticed, then doesn't that make them more of a threat than a hero? Spiderman has heart, no doubt about it, but maybe he should, I don't know, leave saving the day to actual heroes."

"Oh, that kid?" Clint added. "Yeah, I'm not a big fan of him."

Bruce grimaced and hesitated, "There's nothing wrong with him. He saves lives."

Natasha said, "Yeah, but he's creating more risks. He's risking his lives and others if he isn't careful enough."

"You see, they all agree," Tony pointed out. "The kid is better off leaving the heroic stuff to the real heroes."

"Like you guys?" Peter chuckled, and Tony nodded. "Then where were you guys when the fire happened?"

Everyone froze in their spot, all eyes on Peter.

Peter gasped at what he just said. He didn't mean for it to come out disrespectful or anything, he was just getting pissed off about all their comments. None of them - his own family he may add - supported Spiderman - which was himself.

It was clear why he had to keep it a secret. But it would be nice to prove them wrong and that he was a hero. He is a hero, isn't he?

Peter felt that his parents were being hypocritical. They're always on about being the real heroes and leaving everything up to them. So why was Spiderman the only one to acknowledge the fire?

Tony crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, making Peter gulp.

"I'm sorry," Peter stuttered. His Dad was terrifying. "I didn't mean for it come out that way."

Tony interrupted, "Oh, really? How did you mean for it to come out?" He leaned back on his chair.

"It's just that Spiderman was the only one there to help those people and here you are boasting about how much of a bigger hero you are compared to him."

"For your information," Tony glared, "we got the alert about the fire the second it started, but then we were told Spiderman was already on the scene, so we left it in his hands. Spiderman doesn't fail a mission, but that doesn't mean he's qualified as a true hero. Anyone can put on a mask and play hero."

"I don't know," Peter sighed, "I guess saving people was all that mattered."

"Why is this such an issue with you?" Tony asked.

Peter shook his head. "It's not. I'm done, let's not talk about this anymore."

Steve asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, listen I gotta go to work. See ya later." Peter rushed to get out of the room with his bag that held his camera and suit.

Clint coughed. "Well, that wasn't weird at all."

Peter was down in the lobby, already wondering where to go. He honestly didn't want to go to the Daily Bugle. The paper was already published, and Jameson was pissing him off for a while and was probably going to demand more pictures (capturing the bad side) of Spiderman.

"Peter!" He heard a voice from behind, making him jump.

Peter turned and sighed in relief. "Hey, Mr. Fury."

"I need to talk to you."

"Wait, me? I didn't do anything this time! You're probably looking for Birdbrain, he-"

"Now!"

"Yes, sir."

Anyone scarier that his Dad? Nick Fury.

It was the strangest thing, though. Fury has never wanted to talk to Peter. They've only spoken to each other like three times in their lives and if Fury wants to talk to someone one-on-one, it's serious. Deadly serious.

The whole minute they sat across from each other in his office, Peter felt eerie. Fury was just staring at him with his menacing eye.

"Why am I here?" Peter asked.

"You're close to this Spiderman kid, right?"

Peter stammered, "Well, we're not close per say." Wow, what a lie.

"But you know where to find this boy. You know where to take pictures of him," Fury pointed out. "It's almost like you can predict where he may show."

"Well, he shows up whenever he's needed."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, any crime, he'll be there," Peter smiled.

Fury crossed his arms. "Listen, we're trying to find out more about this kid. We gathered that he's been on the streets for a little over two years now. From what witnesses told us, he's fought the Lizard, Green Goblin, and Doc Ock, which all weren't easy fights."

"Well, he's a superhero. Of course he has enemies to battle."

"Don't we all," Fury chuckled. "It's amazing what little training that kid can do."

Peter grinned sarcastically. He trains privately. Why don't people see that?

"You've observed him. Anything we should look out on? Common enemies?"

Peter didn't know why Fury was interrogating him. It wasn't an interrogation but Fury was acting a bit suspicious. But it didn't matter because Spiderman doesn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and plans to keep it that way. He can't risk being exposed.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know about common enemies. Spiderman is just a smart and capable. What you've read about him is basically all you should know."

Peter didn't know what Fury and the rest of the agents know about Spiderman, but it didn't matter because he was going to avoid making contact with anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fury nodded. "All right then. You may leave."

Peter left and whispered to himself, "Well that was weird."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing, Young Spider?"

"Looking out for the city as always. It's eerily quiet."

The grown man chuckled. "You never catch a break, do you?"

This was Peter's favorite moments; spending time with his Uncle Loki. The God of Mischief has always accompanied his nephew whenever he can. Loki enjoys these moments just as much as Peter does surprisingly. Loki doesn't seem like the one to have a penchant for accompanying others given his demeanor and nature, but for Peter, he'll make an exception.

Loki noticed, even through Peter's mask, that the boy was tired. But it wasn't just from being on look out, which Peter constantly does. Loki will never admit it, but he dislikes that Peter never takes a break and how it frustrates the boy himself. He can read Peter like an open book. That and Peter tells him everything.

"Stark and Rogers are bothering you?"

Peter shook his head and said, "Just the things they say about Spiderman." He loved how Loki can tell he's feeling down, even with the mask.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Besides, they don't know they're opinionating their son," Loki pointed out. He looked straight ahead, his eyes roaming around the city lights. "After looking at this city for so long, I get why you Earthlings enjoy it. It's...soothing."

Peter smirked. Loki was talking about all the times the two meet on the Freedom Tower, staring into the city.

"You saved over a hundred last week," Loki stated, smiling inwardly.

"Yep."

"The Dream Team still aren't impressed?"

Peter shook his head and sighed.

"They're a bunch of mules, Young Spider. You don't have to impress them."

"I know, but you know what bothers me the most?" Peter asked and Loki turned to him. "That Spiderman shouldn't get the recognition he deserves just because he's a kid. Kids can be heroes, too, right?"

Loki replied, "Age shouldn't matter. What matters are your actions."

Peter took off his mask and rubbed his temples in stress. He relaxed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not a kid, Peter."

"Well, legally I'm not an adult. I'm 17."

"Nevermind the law because you are a man, you're grown. You became a man when you saved that first life. When you became Spiderman. Don't let others get to you, Young Spider."

Peter grinned. "Since when did you become insightful?"

"Ever since you saved me," he replied with sincerity.

The brunette smiled brightly and pulled the god into a hug. Loki chuckled and patted his back softly.

"I have to go now, kid," Loki said.

"Still can't tell me where?" Peter questioned jokingly.

"We all have our secrets, remember? See you later." Everyone hates goodbyes.

After Loki had left, Peter put his mask back on and jumped from the building. He swung from building to building and spotted no unusual activity. Well, that was until...

"SPIDEY!"

"What the-? Deadpool!? Get off!"

"I came in like a wreeecking baaaallll!" Deadpool sang horribly as he clung onto Spiderman's back. "Sing it, Petey!"

Peter shot another web and swung high into the air, making the merc scream. When they landed on a roof, Deadpool was on top of him. Peter groaned from hitting his head and his masked eyes met Deadpool's.

"Dead - Wade?"

"Awww I knew you'd remember my name!" Deadpool cooed, not bothering to get up.

"Get off of me!" Peter yelled, noticing the closeness made him very uncomfortable. When the merc decided to make a very dirty comment the younger boy punched him in the face and jumped up. "What the hell is your problem?"

Wade rubbed his face. "Ow! For a kid you hit hard."

Peter rolled his eyes at that. He hated being called a kid. "Why did you jump on me?"

"Cuz I missed you!" The merc stated happily and wrapped his arms around the superhero. "I've been thinking about you, ya know. The way your head tilts with confusion. How you grunt in frustration." He sighed dreamily.

All the while, Peter was questioning the man's existence. No way was this man real. How can there be a grown ass man like this?

"I gotta leave," Peter said tiredly. His head was hurting too much. He hadn't slept all week from working in the lab. Which is a challenge since it's his Dad's. "I'm way too tired to deal with your nonsense."

"Don't be like that, Petey. I'm just tryna make conversation."

"One: don't call me Petey. Two: you're the biggest creep I've ever met in my life and I hope that this is the last time we'll ever cross paths."

Deadpool gasped and placed a hand on his heart.

"You struck me deep, Petey."

"Goodbye!"

The second Peter shot a web to another building, Wade took out one of his katanas and cut the web.

"Oh," Deadpool growled. "You're not getting away that easy."

Peter shivered.

"I've waited too long to get this opportunity!"

"What opportunity."

All of a sudden, Deadpool grabbed Spiderman's hand and spun him around an pulled him close. He leaned and whispered in his ear, "To finally...SPEND TIME WITH MY BEST BUDDY!"

Peter groaned at the unbelievable and unnecessary loudness. He struggled to free himself and he yelled, "We are not best buddies! We don't know crap about each other."

"OK then. I'm Wade Winston Wilson and I'm 26. Triple Ws, isn't that amazing? Those are the most important letters of typing in a website. Like a porn website. Oh yeah, that's my not-so-guilty pleasure. I'm the Merc With A Mouth because I tend to talk a lot even though I don't. I kill people for money, or pretty much do whatever for money. As long as it's not on my knees. I'm a kick-ass fighter and ninja. My favorite foods are Mexican foods. My all time favorite is Chimichangas. I almost died from cancer but I have a healing factor so I can't die. Isn't that awesome!? I like kitties, sex, killing, guns, sharp things, money, explosives, food, sex, food, sex, more food, more sex. Did I say kitties already? Oh well. I also argue with myself in my head with my friends White and Yellow. I'm pansexual but I don't like labels. I also have a collection of X-Men and Avengers merchandise but you know you're my favorite. I mean, you sorta copied my style but I get it. You're a fan of me too. And I like to sleep with my Spiderman pillow every single night. Oh, and I'm heavily scarred. Literally."

Dead silence.

'What the actual fuck?' Peter thought.

"Your turn!" Deadpool cheered.

Peter stammered. His headache is now a migraine. He was still in the man's grasp but stopped fighting midway through his speech.

"I'm Peter. I'm a photographer."

He paused and Deadpool groaned dramatically.

"That's it!? I gave you everything, and you can't even tell me your full name?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Oooh, sassy. Me likey."

"Let go of me!"

"Uh-uh. Not until you tell me all about you."

"Why in the hell do you care so much about me?"

Deadpool giggled like a schoolgirl. "Gosh, I'm so embarrassed, hehe. I've been crushing on you ever since they announced Spiderman. Don't think I'm a pedophile, though, just cuz you're younger."

"Quit playing around, Wade," Peter spat.

"I'm not!" Wade whined. "I can prove it if you like. Wink wink." He squeezed Peter's ass.

That earned him a kick to the jaw. Wade fell and made a defeated noise like the loser in Street Fighter.

"Perverted bastard!" Peter groaned. "You better leave me alone, Merc. You don't know what I'm capable of." Hell, not even he knows what he's capable of.

"I'd like to know." Suddenly his phone rang. "Hold on a sec, Petey." He picked up the phone. "Oh, really? Aww damn you guys for ruining my fun time. Remember, I prefer cash, no checks." He put the phone in his pocket. "Well this is awkward."

Peter crossed his arms. "What is?"

"I hope you forgive me for this, but I loves me some money."

"Wait, what?"

It all happened so fast. Helicopters were above the two and a light shined on Peter. Ladders dropped as did some soldiers. They pointed their guns at Spiderman and demanded that he stays where he is with his arms up.

Peter's mind ran wild. He couldn't think properly. What the hell was happening?

"Thanks for your cooperation, Wilson. I knew we'd catch him eventually," Nick Fury said as he handed a suitcase over to Deadpool.

"No probs, man! See you again, Spidey!" Deadpool hollered, and he jumped from the building.

Nick Fury walked behind Peter and took off the tracking device. Peter's eyes widened in shock then slowly glared under his mask. "Deadpool," he growled angerly.

Fury cuffed the spider hero and smirked. "We've finally caught you." He guided Spiderman to the helicopter.

'Dammit,' Peter thought. He was thankful at least no one could see his saddened expression.


	4. Chapter 4

His breathing grew rapid and heavy. Blood oozed from his cuts and he felt way too tired to move. He was pretty sure he had bruised a few ribs from falling from a tall height.

It all happened so fast that not even Peter could remember what he had done to escape the helicopter. Normally S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Nick Fury were very difficult to overcome, but apparently, mutants such as himself are capable of doing anything they set their mind to.

There were flashes of the memory. Kicks were flying, guns fired, the helicopter spun out of control. But Peter's massive headache forbade him to member the specifics and what he was thinking at the moment.

As he lied on the top of a building, he began to wonder about his parents. They must be worried that he hadn't showed up. He must be a couple hours past his curfew.

"Well, well, well..." Deadpool tsked. "Honestly never thought I'd see you twice in one night, baby boy."

No response. Not even a twitch.

Deadpool laid next to him and stared at Spiderman with dreamy eyes. He said, "Not even a word? No struggle? Damn, what the hell did they do to you?" Wade laughed.

Next thing he knew, the merc found himself pinned to the floor with a knee digging in his back and his arm twisted behind his back. "Huh. Kinda picture this the other way around. On my bed. With candles..."

"Let me ask you this, Merc," Peter hissed. "Does money really mean everything to you? Money really talks to you, huh?"

"As if you wouldn't do the same? OW OW OW OW!" The knee dug even deeper. "Damn, you're strong."

"You're the most confusing man alive. You say you're into me but you don't seem to have a problem turning me in to S.H.I.E.L.D. for a couple bucks." Peter shook his head and chuckled darkly. "Although I'm not surprised. You do this for a living. You don't care for others, you have no remorse."

"You're going to lecure me, aren't you?"

"I'm a vigilante, Wade. I don't report to the authorities of any kind."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You're a freelancer like me."

Peter rolled his eyes under his mask. "Yes, I am."

"Yay! That's another thing we have in common!" Wade cheered.

"My God you're so annoying!" Peter yelled. "I intend to keep my identity a secret."

Wade suddenly thought the himself. Was Peter like him? Was Peter also self-conscious about his looks? Is that why he wore a mask? Wade had thought of what Peter looked like several times. More times than normal. But when was he ever normal?

Peter was thrown off when Wade flipped them over so he was on top, putting his ful weight on the younger boy. Peter writhed under him, the pressure adding more pain to his injuries.

"You amaze me, ya know," Wade said. "You escape S.H.I.E.L.D. in less than ten minutes then took a fall from a hundred feet. And now you try to prove you're somewhat stronger than me. Oh you're cute my Spidey-widey." He rubbed his cheek against his.

Peter tried to push his head away. "Get off, you creep. How the hell do you even find me."

"I was strolling then I saw you fall. I thought 'Ooooh that had to hurt.' Wanted to make sure you're OK, Spidey-widey."

"Stop calling me that."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Wade replied childishly. "Look whose on top!"

For the first time, Peter gave up. He couldn't fight back. There'd be no stopping in their petty fights. It's clear that Deadpool was now part of his life who has no intention of leaving. Peter didn't know why Wade chose him. Chose to bother him, stalk him, follow him, mess with him. He didn't know why.

"Aw you're no fun!" Wade whined. "But I am curious about one thing."

Here it goes.

"And what would that be?"

Wade pulled up Spiderman's mask very slowly.

Peter's eyes widened and struggled to push Wade off of him. "No, stop it, Wade! This isn't funny!" He can't show his face. He can't show it to anyone.

For some reason, Wade only stopped when the mask revealed his lips. Wade completely understood the secret identity thing but he really wanted to see the boy's face. But he chose to spare him. However, he got was staring at the boy's lips. Peter's kissable lips. Wade pulled up his own mask ever so slightly.

"Wade, what are you-?" Peter gasped as Wade pressed his lips against his.

It was an instense feeling that the two never felt before.

Which was saying something because the two have had a fair share of hook-ups.

But it was a very strange feeling. You know that cliche fireworks feeling? It was exactly like that.

Surprisingly, Peter found himself melting into the kiss. He knew he should be made for what Wade has done but at the moment he didn't care. He placed a hand behind Wade's neck to pull him closer, making Wade smile into the kiss.

Everything about it was heated and passionate. There was moaning here and there and the kiss felt like a competition. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Wade won. Peter narrowed his eyes and Wade grinned triumphantly.

When Wade pulled away, he poked Peter's rosy cheeks. "Hah. I knew you'd like it."

And boy did he.

"Shut up," Peter grumbled. "Why did you do that?"

"I told you I liked you."

"You have a funny way of showing it. You sold me out, remember?"

"And I gave you the greatest kiss in all of kisses!"

Then Peter kicked the man off of him then entrapped him with his steel-like web. He pulled his mask down. "Don't worry, it'll dissolve in ten minutes. Just enough time for me to get home without you following me."

"Whaaaat? You're gonna leave me with my hard on?" Wade groaned.

"See you later, Wade." Peter swung his way to the Stark Tower.

Huh, first time he's said 'see you later' to Wade instead of a goodbye.

Throughout the way home, Peter thought about the kiss. He quickly changed in his normal clothes and opened the door to his home.

In that instant, Steve and Tony towered over their son with their arms crossed and stern glares.

"Just where in the fuck were you?"

"Language, Tony. Peter, answer the question."

"I took a cab home from work but there was this huge traffic," Peter lied. "I'm sorry I couldn't call. My phone shut off, forgot to charge it."

Steve sighed, "At least you're home safe. We were worried. We thought this had something to do with one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicopter going down. Something about a mutant rampage, whatever Fury was yelling about."

Peter frowned inwardly. A rampage? How he wished he could remember every detail of his escape. Had he really made the helicopter go down?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tony interrupted, "why is there a cut on your lip?"

Peter felt his breath hitch as he struggled with a good lie, "Um, well, when we hit traffic, someone rammed us and I hit my face on the seat in front of me. Yeah," he chuckled nervously, "hell of an impact." He regretted those words when he saw the look of worry in his fathers' faces. "But I'm fine, I swear! Look, I'm still walking." He laughed. He rushed to his room, "Goodnight, love you guys!"

He took a shower, took care of his wounds, then fell on his bed exhausted.

He couldn't fall asleep right away. Not when his mind was on Wade.

Meanwhile, as Deadpool was walking in the direction Spiderman ran off to, trying to find him, he found a pieces of red and blue clothing on the roof with patches of blood. That was a piece of Spiderman's suit. He looked upward to see the Stark Tower Complex blocks away.

Looks like Peter has some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen picked up the torn spider suit, looking at Peter in shock, concern, and irritation while the male teen was focusing on making his new suit.

"You mean to tell me," Gwen started, "that you fell over a hundred feet from a helicopter to escape Nick Fury?"

"That's right."

The blonde shook her head. "Peter, you have to be more careful! You're strong but you're still prone to injuries. Look, you still have cuts and bruises on your back and arms."

"They'll go away in a few hours or so," Peter pointed out. "And I had to do whatever I had to. You know my goal is to not get involved with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I know that but they're going to keep trying until they get every last info about you. Spiderman is already in their database and they're trying to fill in your alias." Gwen showed him Spiderman's profile on her laptop. Peter is an excellent hacker.

"Well, they don't know Spiderman is Iron Man and Captain America's child. So, at the moment, I have nothing to worry." Peter tried on his new and improved mask. The style was the same but he gave the eyes night-vision.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?"  
Peter shrugged. He didn't know how long he could keep it up. But he's been doing it for a little over two years now, so he's doing pretty good so far.

"Gwendolyne, take off my tank top," Peter ordered but not in a rude manner.

The girl eyed him skeptically. "What for?"

"Just do it, please."

Lifting his arms up, Gwen took off his tank top and gasped at the bruises and cuts. There was much more than the ones on his arms. "Walk with me," he said and the two walked to the table of beakers. He began pouring in various liquids. "How does it look?"

"Bad."

He poured a clear liquid in a spray bottle and handed it to her. Gwen took it and sprayed all over his back. Peter hissed and cursed under his breath, making the blonde laugh quietly.

"Is this alcohol?"

"Yes, but I made it so the wounds would close up and the bruises to made. Makes the healing process faster."

"Just like your dad and uncle," Gwen grinned and placed the bottle on the table.

"Can you please hand me the laptop over there?" Peter pointed. When Gwen turned to get it, Peter hunched over in pain and held his side. He glanced at his watch and it gave him a 28 percentile. When Gwen returned, he stood upright, changing the watch back to the time frame.

"You could have used your web, ya know," Gwen pointed out.

"Forgot," Peter lied. He went through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s profile to see if he was on the database. He found a profile of himself, but nothing to do with Spiderman in any way. There was only appearance, age, occupation and a list of family members (even nonbiological members).

"You're in?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but only because I live in Stark Tower." He grinned. "No one has put the pieces together. Not yet anyways."

"So they are gonna find out one day?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, all secrets will eventually be exposed sometime."

That's what Peter fears the most. But ever fear has to be conquered. The thing is you never know when. He doesn't think he could handle everyone's reaction when they find out all he's been hiding.

He handed the laptop back to her. "Clear everything. Just in case."

"You got it."

They headed towards the elevator. You see, this was Peter's secret lab. When he found out his room was linked to another room somewhere below his, he turned it into a lab. The room was small, but he didn't complain as long as he got the job done. The reason no one in the tower knows about this room is because not only was it abandoned and unused, but Peter took it off the building's interior map through the database. No one but him, Gwen, and Harry knows the room is there.

The elevator - which he modified - lead to the huge poster of the Avengers in his room.

Gwen stepped off his bed, which was hard with heels. Her hair and his was a mess from the speed of the elevator. "Jesus, you can't make it go slower?"

"Why? It's much more fun," Peter laughed. "Like being on a ride that takes you far up and then drops you. Gives you a rush." He went to his dresser to get a shirt.

"Hey Peter, we - " Steve walked into his son's room and paused at the sight of his shirtless son with Gwen and both their hairs a mess. He blushed. "Um, did I interrupt something?"

Peter groaned and slapped his forehead. "No, we were just messin' around." He realized how dirty that sounded and Gwen snickered. "It's not like that!"

And just when things couldn't get any more embarrassing, his Dad walked in.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Tony mocked.

Peter quickly put on a shirt, grabbed Gwen by her hand, and lead her out, pushing his parents in the processing. In the hallway, they talked.

"Do they not know I'm dating your best friend?" Gwen asked, still giggling.

Peter shook his head and laughed. "I probably should before they get the wrong idea. Thanks for helping me." She gave him a quick hug, a kiss on the cheek, and left the tower. The two had dated before but they couldn't make it work because Gwen was starting to like Harry and Peter's attraction towards her began to fade. It's better this way because they still keep their friendship. He told Steve and Tony - hell, the whole team - that he and Gwen were dating but he never told them they broke up.

But that could wait since Peter had to grab his camera at S.H.I.E.L.D. He gave Fury some pictures and a list of Spiderman's abilities. Well, not all of them. Thankfully he opened another base near Stark Tower.

When he walked in the building and saw Fury, the director was yelling at a guy with a red hoodie, jeans, a black hat under the hoodie, and sunglasses. Fury caught everyone's attention but the man never cared.

"You may be a freelancer, but you still work for me, dammit! I pay you with every mission and you still have this nerve to come up and humiliate me in front of everybody! I'm not pleased with what went down last night since not only did Spiderman escape, attacked me and a few of my men, and caused the helicopter to spin off into a building, but YOU misinformed me of his abilities!" Fury was breathing heavily. "And you wanna come in here and greet me with - "

"Um," Peter coughed. "Fury?"

"What, boy, what!?" He yelled in his face.

Peter wiped the spit off his cheek and asked quietly, "May I have my camera? I gotta-"

Fury threw the camera in his hands, gave the hooded man a glare, and walked off.

After a long pause, the two snickered.

Peter asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I called him Cyclops."

Peter covered his mouth before he could laugh any harder. "Oh my God, he could have killed you," he muffled.

"I'd like to see him try," he grinned.

Peter noticed how the man kept putting his head down so you couldn't see his face. "You sure have balls," he joked.

"Wanna see them?" The older man flirted.

"Don't be gross," Peter replied. He narrowed his eyes. Wait a minute. "Um, you sound a bit familiar?"

"Well, unless you've met Deadpool, you can't tell who I am."

The utter stupidity. The cheery tone. The flirtatiousness. The disrespect. It all adds up.

"You're Deadpool," Peter confirmed.

"Aw shit I gave it away! Guess I'll have to kill ya," the man said, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

On instinct, Peter grabbed him by the forearm and pushed him against the wall. People stopped to see the son of Stark and Rogers using a well-known defense move against, what appeared to be by Fury, an agent.

"I'd like to see you try," Peter whispered in his ear.

"Damn, I was joking, calm down! Well, maybe not to balls thing. But seriously you're giving me a problem in my pants." Deadpool whispered to himself, "Kinda like someone I know."

Peter let go and put the camera in his backpack. "Follow me, and that whole killing-theory will be tested. And you would not want to know, Wilson, so don't even bother tagging along just to see what'll happen."

As Peter walked away, Wade made a mental note of the cut on his lip.

When the boy got home, he saw the Avengers in the living room. Thor was watching Tropic Thunder, laughing and commenting the entire time, Natasha and Clint were polishing their weapons, all much to Steve's dismay, while Tony and Bruce were talking about something in their own language.

"Ah, Young Peter, come and witness the glory of humor brought on screen!"

Peter laughed and sat down.

"So, how's Gwen?" Natasha asked.

Peter turned to his parents. "Really?"

"We know everything," Natasha continued. "Could you please tell Steve that you didn't have sex with the girl? He's been acting crazy."

Steve crossed his arms. "I have not."

"How did you know?" Peter asked.

"I would know. Trust me," his aunt said in a tone that made his shudder.

"I don't need to have 'the talk' with you do I?" Tony asked. "That topic is so exhausting." He received a punch on his shoulder from his husband. "What? He's smart enough to know already. Son, do you still have your cherry?"

"Tony!" Steve yelled after he got the reference.

"Yes, Dad," Peter answered uncomfortably, "I do."

"Good, for the time being, let's keep it that way. I'm too young and hot to be a grandpa," the billionaire stated and everyone chuckled. "You all can burn in hell."

"Besides, Gwen and I aren't together anymore," Peter added.

Everyone turned to him. Then came the questions.

"What happened?" "When?" "What did that bitch do?" "Language!" "Did she make you cry?" "Curse the woman that stomps on my nephew's heart!"

"Jesus, it was mutual," Peter said, "and we're just friends. We were just working on a project, that's why she came over." Damn he was good at lying. Everyone bought it.

They all sat there until after dinner.

When Peter went into his room, used the bathroom, and went to lay on his bed, he saw that his window was opened. On instinct, he grabbed the pocket knife out from his drawer and searched through his room for any intruders.

"Boo!" Someone yelled behind him.

Peter turned, ready to stab the person, but Deadpool grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wade!" Peter yelled.

"Just as I suspected!" Wade yelled in an 'I cracked the case' voice. "There's only one person I gave my name to...Spidey."


	6. Chapter 6

"Fury wants us to what?" Tony asked, thinking he had gone deaf.

Natasha explained simply, "He wants us to bring in Spiderman for a sit-down."

Tony sucked his teeth and went to pour himself another drink. "The rampaging mutant as he once put it? I think I'll sit this one out. Besides, not my worry, not my problem."

"Well he should be your worry and your problem," Natasha replied. "And ours, too. If this kid acts the way he did with Fury, imagine what he'll do to us. It's pretty obvious he wants nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. And if you're against S.H.I.E.L.D., you're against us. And if you're against us, then you're a threat." She narrowed her eyes. "And we all know what will happen when threats roam off doing God knows what."

"Little Red has a point," Clint said, ignoring Natasha's glare. "As far as we know or see it, he's on our enemy list."

Bruce shrugged. "I don't know. He's just a kid. You really think he'll do any damage to the Avengers let alone a powerful organization?"

"You never know," Clint replied. "But we can't play it safe."

Steve said aloud, "Well, I think we're capable of bringing in the kid. How bad can it be?"

"He took down a helicopter and broke free of the cuffs that were built to be unbreakable," his husband pointed out.

"Not to worry, Stark," Thor belted out, "the Man of Spider will not escape the grasp of some of Earth's strongest guardians."

Bruce gulped, "Um, does this mean...?"

Tony smirked, "Yes, that means Big Green has to come, too."

Bruce groaned but was immediately soothed by his redheaded girlfriend's kiss on the cheek. But of course, being the overly shy scientist he is, turned red by this gesture. He grumbled lowly when the others began to tease him.

"Wade, get out right now!" Peter yelled.

"Oh. Em. Gee. I was right. You're totally cute!" Wade cooed, poking at Peter's cheeks. "How dare you hide that pretty face?"

"Why? Why do you do the things you do?" The teen whined as he fell to his bed. "Why do you keep following me?" He suddenly gasped and sat upright. "Oh my God, you're in my house. Stark Tower. Where the Avengers live!"

"Came a shock to me too when I found out you live here," Wade pointed out.

"They could kick your ass if they found out the infamous mercenary is in my room."

"Ha! That'd be a pretty funny fight, Baby Boy." He sat on top of the unmasked hero. "Why do you live here? None of the Avengers told me anything about a kid living here. Unless." he let out a dramatic gasp, "It all makes sense now!"

Peter gulped.

"You're an intern! That's so cool that they gave you a home. You're probably an orphan. Like me. Wow, depressed memories. Although, Wolverine is like a father figure. Even though he can't stand me. LOL, I piss him off."

"Just shut up!" The brunette groaned. "And no, I'm not an intern. I'm Tony and Steve's son." He mentally facepalmed. Why did he tell him that!?

"Come again?" Deadpool faked cleaned out his ears.

"I'll speak in your language: Iron Man and Captain America got married, had sex and out came a kid. That kid is me. Clear enough?"

The mercenary's eye widened. "Whoa. Wait, like no adoption?"

"No."

"Wait, so, one of them gave birth to you?" He leaned in curiously. "Who's the mom?"

"Uggh!"

"I'm gonna bet it was Cap. I mean, he looks like a top, but no way can I imagine Stark with a pregnant belly. Besides, Cap is a total mom."

Peter blushed and hid his face in his hands in regret.

"If you're Spiderman and have these cool powers, then why did you come at me with a knife?" Wade asked, generously curious.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. I figured I could distract you while I call in my family. If they see you covered in webs, I'll have to explain to them I'm the Amazing Spiderman."

Wade looked at the younger male in shock. "They don't know?" Peter shook his head. "Am I the only one to know?"

"Besides my two best friends, yes. But you weren't supposed to know and now you're in my home so I'll kindly ask you to leave."

"Yeah...not gonna happen." Wade had trapped the boy underneath him and smiled devilishly.

Peter glared. "God, I can't stand you."

"Really? Then why don't you use your spider powers to kick me out? Oh, wait. I'll just come right back like a boomerang."

"Why are you even following me!?" Peter asked, feeling as though he was slowly losing control. "What is it about me that you're coming after, huh? What can I possibly give you that you can't find somewhere else?"

Wade was at lost for words. He couldn't think of something witty due to giving deep thought about what he had asked. He found Peter so alluring, hilarious, and super-duper hot. It upset him how, from how Peter portrayed his words, that he didn't find himself worthy of someone chasing after him. As if he could read Peter's mind.

He wished he could just say it. Say how he's never felt this way before. Say that he'll never stop the chase. Not because it's not only fun but every time, it's like they grow closer.

Honestly, Peter was thinking the same. He didn't find himself "chase-worthy." He thought the chase was stupid but he had grown attached to it. He secretly liked it when Wade went after him. Even though he pisses him off greatly, Wade had wiggled his way into Peter's train of thought.

But what really got both of them was the kiss.

They both knew it; it had to be brought up. The immense feeling can't be forgotten. But where did that leave them?

Peter had never thought he'd be attracted to a guy. Wade was the first man he's ever been with (still not official). He's had one ex-girlfriend and little hook-ups.

Wade, on the other hand, has found men sexually attractive, but never dated nor slept with one. He's had plenty of one-night stands.

"Well?" Peter asked but his voice softened.

"I know it may seem too fast," Wade finally answer and with total seriousness, "and I know I make it look like a joke coming from me. But..."

"But what?"

"I do like you. A hell of a lot. You've never left my mind, not once. And I know when I sold you out to Eyepatch, I can't be trusted and that made me look like an asshole. But that's how I survive on my own but when you are around, I feel like I'm not the only one anymore."

Peter was beyond stunned. Was this the actual Deadpool he knew?

"But I wanna know before you kick me out...am I gonna be on my own?"

Guilt hit Peter like tons of bricks.

This is the real Wade Wilson. Peter always knew there was more to it than Deadpool. He felt guilty for insulting him, especially since Wade does the opposite. He didn't really mean it, he was just angry. Angry and stressed at everything.

Wade waited anxiously for an answer.

"You know," Peter began, "sometimes I feel like I'm on my own. Don't know why, but, I don't know, some part of me feels..."

"Incomplete," in perfect sync.

They stared at each other with deep longing. Peter wanted to see his face badly, not just the mask. His hand slowly reached for the mask but Wade jumped up when he knew what he was about to do.

"No...not yet...you're not ready."

"What?"

"Just trust me. You will soon, I promise." Wade reached for Peter's camera and made sure it was on. He aimed the camera at Peter.

"What are you doing?"

"You know you're chase-worthy, right?" Wade said. Peter tilted his head and blushed. "I knew you were just as insecure as me. But don't let this soft side fool you, I'm still a psychotic weirdo who loves Mexican food, porn, and 4th wall breaking."

Peter giggled. And at that instant, he snapped the picture.

"Ya know, even though I haven't seen your face that long, this is the first I've seen you genuinely happy. Will I see more of that?" He snapped a few more.

Peter shrugged. "Maybe. Go on a date with me and we'll see."

Wade's eyes lit up (also shown through the mask) and burst out into jumps of joy and constant hugs.

"OMG! You won't regret this, Petey!"

"I better not, Wade. We'll meet at our usual place at 7PM. Now leave before my parents barge in out of nowhere."

Luckily, they didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

"A date!?" Gwen shrieked, making Harry and Peter jump.

Peter face-timed his best friends on the big screen that displayed through the watch he made when he was five. Oh yeah, like father like son.

Peter told his friends that he was going out with Wade, whom they have never met or heard of before. But what had surprised the two was that Peter was seeing a guy. They never thought or knew that Peter was attracted to guys since he's only been with women, but it didn't bother them.

But Peter never brought up Wade. Maybe there was something about this guy they shouldn't know. However, Gwen and Harry didn't want to focus in on Peter's secrecy, everyone hides now and then. And it was great to see Peter so happy. He's never been this happy before.

"Yes, Gwenyth, a date," Peter repeated, fixing his blazer, smiling so hard his cheeks are hurting.

"Awww, look Harry, he's blushing!" Gwen cooed.

Harry was visibly holding in his laughter. Peter glared at the two playfully and sat on his bed, wincing as he did so. With a sharp inhale, he clutched his left arm, feeling the pain traveling to his extremities. But in seconds, the pain faded.

Luckily Gwen and Harry were to busy teasing their friend to notice.

"So where's he taking you?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know yet," he shrugged, "probably somewhere where Mexican food is served."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"That's Wade favorite type of food in the whole world."

"What does he look like?" Gwen asked frantically. "What does he do for a living? Come on, Petey, spill!"

 _"I never saw his face and he kills for money. But I like him though."_

See how crazy would that have sound? Peter couldn't tell them that. They'll critize him and maybe word will get to his parents. No way in hell could he let that happen.

"He's a real hottie," Peter replied half-jokingly. Wade does always brags about his 'sexiness.'

"Ooooh," Gwen giggled.

"And he's, um, unemployed but takes martial arts and all that."

"A fighter, huh?" Harry asked. "Just like you and your family?"

Peter nodded. There's no harm in saying Wade is a fighter, and a very skilled one at that.

"OK, I gotta go. See ya later."

"All right, Petey. Don't forget details." Gwen warned playfully.

Peter turned off the screen and placed the watch back around his wrist. He pressed the screen and it read: 39%. He groaned loudly.

"What is that for?" A voice from behind said, startling him.

Peter turned to see Loki and smiled.

"You gotta quit sneaking up on me," Peter replied. "And this is just my battery life." Lies. But what does Loki know about modern day technology? He's from another planet.

Loki eyed the boy suspiciously, making Peter a bit nervous. It's never easy to lie to a trickster.

"So this is where we lie at a crossroads, right?"

"What are you on about?"

"I'm onto you, Spider. You may keep secrets from your family and companions, but not from me. So I suggest you come clean."

Peter crossed his arms.

"Or what? You gonna use a new spell on me?"

"Don't make it sound like it's for my pleasure. I can see behind your lies, they're blackening your heart. I would know."

"You know my reasons for secrecy."

"But to _me_ , Peter?" Loki sounded distressed.

"And what?" Peter shrugged. "You've never lied to me? Forgive me but I find that a bit hard to believe."

The God pointed an accusing finger and proclaimed, "It's more than a mere identity. Something is troubling you as well as me."

Peter glared. "What does my problem have to do with you?"

"Are you ill, Spider?"

"What, you think I'm sick or something?"

"Sounds about right."

Peter could feel the pressure but no way can he let it slip.

He scoffed. "This is non of your concern, Loki. What is this about? Why is my well being so important to you!?"

"Because I care!" Loki yelled out painfully.

Peter stood with his mouth hung in shock.

Loki pased around, no wanting to meet the boy's stare.

"I know you're condition, Peter. And it's growing and it's killing you, isn't it?" Loki's voice cracked. Cracked.

Peter could feel his heart break. Loki's words never carried compassion as deep as this. He knows that Loki sees him as family as he does, but he didn't know he really cared. As if the thought of something bad happening to Peter will be something Loki won't recover from.

And it won't. But why? Had they really been this close?

Peter admits to caring deeply for his uncle. If something happens to Loki, he don't know what he'll do.

Loki cursed himself for letting this kid get to him. He locks his heart up for a reason.

"Tell me that for once in my life that I am wrong." The god begged.

Peter gasped at those tearful green eyes. This couldn't be real.

"Tell me!" Loki yelled.

"I...I don't know..."

Something was off. Why does Loki want to show him affection? Could he want something from him? Peter would figure that out later. Maybe it did come from love, maybe Loki is finally able to love. But this is more than just about Peter. But Peter would figure this out later.

He couldn't come up with anymore lies. He had to come clean.

"Fine, ok, I'm sick," he confessed, not looking into Loki's eyes. "But can we please talk about this some other time? Today is kind of important."

"Important how?"

Peter blushed as he thought about Wade.

Loki read his reaction and chuckled. Then paused. Then laughed some more.

He didn't know why but Peter soon found himself laughing as well. It could be that this whole situation was ridiculous.

"I see. You've found your mate," the god confirmed.

Peter stammered at his uncle's choice of words. "Whaaaat. I wouldn't call him that."

"I'll leave you to it. But," he pointed his septor at him, "we will talk about this."

"Maybe without the septor? Kinda makes me nervous."

"Perhaps. Now I have some business to ahere to."

Before Peter could question him, Loki vanished. But he knew that Loki wouldn't turn back on his word and go back to his villainous ways. The septor couldn't prove that. He really is turning over a new leaf. Then again, Loki's words are mysterious and a tad bit unsettling.

But now he has to think about his date.

Peter swung out through the window, eagerly waiting to meet the mercenary.


End file.
